


Failing Expectations

by morrezela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Noctis decides that it is about time he seek his father's permission to make his relationship with Ignis official.





	Failing Expectations

Noctis wasn’t known as being the most thoughtful of people. Ignis spent a lot of time defending him to various and sundry news outlets and politicians. And Noctis more than appreciated Ignis’s work on that front. He also appreciated how Ignis would try to pretend like it was no big deal even though it was.

That was kind of the downside of dating somebody who was technically your employee but also one of your closest friends. At least it was as far as Noct could tell. Or maybe it was just an Ignis thing. For all that Gladio was supposed to be his shield, Ignis would probably climb over Gladio on his way to taking a bullet for Noctis.

Which, on the one hand, was touching. On the other hand, Noctis should probably have a talk with Ignis about the hovering. Because Ignis was going to work himself ragged one of these days. And Noct really didn’t want that. For one thing, he loved Ignis. He was very concerned with Ignis’s well-being.

For another thing, he was at least fifty-percent dependent on Ignis when it came to matters of state. Ignis throwing himself into danger on Noct’s behalf was very noble and romantic. But it also had the side effect of royally fucking Noctis over should anything actually happen to Ignis. The most immediate concern was, thankfully, less physical and more political in nature.

There were… rumors going around that Ignis wasn’t being the most circumspect of chamberlains. Noctis was offended on Spec’s behalf because Ignis would die before being improper. But Ignis was more or less fatalistic about it. He seemed to be waiting for the right opportunity to throw himself upon his sword on Noctis’s behalf.

And he was waiting because the rumors were true. Not the whole, “Ignis Scientia is a filthy mongrel who has insidiously reached far above his station and attempted to manipulate the chosen king!” rumors. But the filthy sex rumors? Those were true. Those were really, really true. On most days, Noctis was very happy they were true because there was only so much that his imagination could satisfy him. The real thing was so much better than any fantasy.

But today, he was less than happy about those rumors. It was one thing to mumble his never dying love to Ignis. Sweet and eternally sappy words whispered into a bare shoulder in the dark of night had a sort of mystical shield around them.

The stark lighting of his father’s office offered no such comforts. Noctis had no idea how he might feel about the rumors being true… or at least partly true. Even though their period of estrangement was, for the most part, over, Noctis had never been able to discuss subjects of a more delicate nature with him.

Regis was a busy man. There was a war on. There was a Crystal sucking away his father’s life essence with every breath. There were politicians to assuage and deaths to grieve. There were expectations that were supposed to be sitting upon the prince’s shoulders.

Some of those expectations didn’t jive well with the announcement of, “Hey, Dad. I’m in love with another man.” Noctis had spent many a morning, night, and afternoon thinking about how he was going to broach the subject with his father. For all that he knew it needed to be done, there was no way he could make himself feel at ease at the thought of it.

Any number of things could happen once he laid out the truth before him. He could be shipped off to the nearest princess and be married before the day was over. Even Luna might be eschewed in favor of somebody more geographically convenient.

Part of Noctis wanted to run as far away from the impending conversation as he possibly could. That was the problem. He wanted to run and hide.

And if he did, Ignis would let him. For all Iggy’s seeming rigidity, he would let Noctis get by with anything. His formality hid a soft heart, and at least half that heart was devoted to Noctis. The rest was occupied with things like caring for their friends, the kingdom of Lucis, and what fashions were in season. Because as much as Noctis might be in love with the guy, Ignis was not a perfect saint.

In any case, Ignis wouldn’t object if Noctis decided he couldn’t tell his father. Ignis was even more bound by court protocol than Noctis was. He’d do what people had done for centuries. He’d bite his tongue, smile at Noctis’s marriage to some suitable woman, and quietly leave his position when the strain became too much to handle.

Noctis wasn’t about to ask that of him. Selfishly, he also wasn’t going to let that happen to him. So there was really only one thing to do. Make an appointment with his dad behind Ignis’s back. Because even if it blew up in his face, he could at least spare Ignis the problem of worrying about what was going to happen before it did.

“His Majesty will see you now,” one of the stewards said.

Noctis swallowed and entered his father’s office. He really didn’t spend much time in the room. Family arguments were held in his father’s private chambers. Official ceremonies, important debates, and royal biddings in the throne room. The office was where mundane things were decided.

“Noctis,” his father greeted him. He sounded tired. Looked even worse.

Guilt crept up Noctis’s spine as he looked at his father. He was about to lay even more burdens on his shoulders. All because he didn’t want to have them upon his own. This… this was why Ignis would never be the one to insist on being formally acknowledged. It was against his very being to cause undue stress to the crown.

Thankfully, Noctis had years of being the “spoiled brat of a prince” to fall back upon in the moment.

“Dad,” Noctis grunted out as he tried not to fidget.

“It’s rare that you come to see me here. Especially to discuss,” Regis paused to flip through his appointments, “duckies?”

“Yeah, uh. I don’t really want to discuss ducks,” Noctis admitted. “I just needed to put something in before Ignis realized I was messing around on his phone.”

“Well, much as I regret losing the opportunity to speak about mallards and other water fowl, I suppose I am more interested in why you didn’t just ask Ignis to make the appointment for you. Last I checked, it was one of his appointed duties. And given that Ignis tends to greatly overcompensate by doing tasks that are not officially his, I’d be surprised if he refused to perform one that is.”

Noctis swallowed. Trust his dad to at least get in the right vicinity of his true purpose so quickly. “Yeah. Uh, it’s about Ignis.”

“Ah,” was all his father said in reply.

All the words that Noctis had prepared seemed to fly out of his brain. Which was fine because prepared speeches really weren’t his thing. They were necessary evils of being born into royalty. But Ignis wasn’t just a duty.

“I’m in love with him,” Noctis said with as much firmness as he could muster.

“Which him?” Regis shot back quickly. There was no heat in his voice, nor was there disappointment. He might as well have been inquiring about the weather.

“Ignis?” Noctis answered.

“You’re not sure?”

“No! I am, I just…”

“Well, that is a relief at least,” Regis said, sparing him from his misery. “I take it this infatuation of yours is mutual?”

“Yes. And it’s not an infatuation,” Noctis corrected.

Regis smiled at that. “I thought as much. You wouldn’t have made an official appointment if you just needed to discuss your longing pains. It may come as a shock to you, but this is quite a relief to hear.”

Now Noctis was confused. “It is?”

“My son, you are very far from subtle. How should I put this? You enjoy the company of your friend group a little too much for there not to be something going on.”

“What?” the word crept out of Noctis, bringing all his mortification with it.

“There was a great debate as to who was going to be threatened with murder. Clarus has been in a rage about it for months because he was certain that Gladiolus was breaking his sacred shield duties or some such. Of course, he was also planning to threaten Prompto’s parents with murder should he be your paramour. I think he’ll be quite disappointed that it’s Ignis.”

“Because he doesn’t have some sort of bizarre murder scenario planned out for him? Also, why are all his plans murder plans?”

“All Amicitia plans eventually end with murder. Clarus is just more direct than his son is.”

“Great,” Noctis drawled. “And why isn’t he going to threaten to murder Ignis? And why are you okay with this? Are you okay with this?”

“Because Clarus has been around long enough to know that Scientia’s really don’t care if they get threatened with murder. That and I expressly forbid it. I am rather fond of Ignis. He’s respectful. Intelligent. And apparently fucking my son.”

“DAD!”

“You can’t begrudge me a bit of fun, Noctis. You’re not the one who needs to give a speech to the council about all this. Although, I am tempted to make you sit through it.” Regis sobered a second later, his face growing serious. “Noctis, I have only ever wanted your happiness. I know well the prices you must pay to be king. I know the weights that fall upon your shoulders. This will not be the easiest of roads, but I will do what I can to smooth it for you. If you’re seeking my blessing, you have it.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Noctis whispered.

Regis gave him a sad smile. “Your brevity will serves you well. Although, If I might give you a bit of relationship advice, be more verbose with your apologies.”

“Apologies for what?” Noctis asked.

“You would agree that your paramour is intelligent, yes? Diligent as well?” Regis asked.

“You know Ignis is,” Noctis replied.

“Then did it not occur to you that he might notice a change in your schedule that he did not make?” Regis asked with nonchalance.

Put that way, it did sound kind of stupid.

“He’s been pacing out in the hallway ever since you came in here,” Regis said. “I don’t remember the last time he was quite so agitated. Though, I am certain it was about you then too. Don’t break his heart, Noctis. It would be a great deal of trouble to replace him.”

“I won’t,” Noctis promised. “Or, at least I’ll try not to.”

“I suppose that’s all I can ask,” Regis allowed. “Have a good day, my son. Or at least, as good of a day as you can. Also, please wait to make up until you are in a suitably private area.”

 

“Right, you too,” Noctis said by way of farewell. His father’s laugh chased him out into the hallway.

He all but collided with Ignis. The look on his face was both angry and terrified. Noctis opened his mouth to reassure him, but Ignis slapped a hand over it.

“Not one word,” he warned as his other hand curled around Noctis’s arm. He started dragging Noctis through the Citadel’s halls.

Having lived in the place for several years, it became apparent to Noctis that they were going to his private chambers. Noctis doubted it was so they could make out. Which was sad because he now had royal approval to make out, and they should be taking advantage of that.

The doors to his chambers had barely closed before Ignis started ranting. “I cannot believe you went behind my back. I cannot believe you used my phone to write ‘duckies’ onto the king’s royal appointment book! I cannot believe you didn’t think to tell me or consult me or…”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Noctis interrupted.

“Well you did a bloody bad job of that!” Ignis yelled. “Congratulations! How does it feel to be a failure, Your Highness?”

“Okay, first off, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first. I thought it’d be easier for you this way. Second, I thought we agreed no royal titles in the relationship thing because it’s weird.”

Ignis frowned at him, but took a controlled breath before speaking. “I have always shared your burdens. I am not me if I don’t. I expect you to share them with me. More importantly, I expect you to share decisions with me about our relationship. It is mine as well as yours.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Noctis said. “I should’ve talked to you about it. And I shouldn’t have used your phone to write that on my dad’s schedule.”

“Fine. Well. I suppose I should ask what His Majesty had to say about all this.” Ignis gestured between them with a vague hand motion.

“Well, he said that he forbade Clarus from murdering you. And he said I should apologize for thinking you were stupid enough not to notice. And then he gave his blessing,” Noctis recapped.

“Please,” Ignis scoffed, “His Majesty needn’t have bothered. Clarus is showing his age. Murder. What a bizarre thing to even think to threaten me with. Does he know nothing about me?”

“Okay, well. Gotta admit that wasn’t the part I was hoping you’d focus on,” Noctis said.

“No, you were hoping I’d focus on the blessing part because you were hoping I’d be so ecstatic I’d forgive you for doing this behind my back, take you to a secluded area, and then express my joy through various and sundry carnal acts,” Ignis explained.

“Well, not in those exact words,” Noctis defended himself. “But the forgiving part might be nice.”

“Only the forgiving part?” Ignis asked. “I must be losing my objectivity after all. Either that or you need to work on your powers of observation.”

“What?” Noctis asked.

Ignis reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. His glasses arcing up over the fingers that displaced their nose pincers. “You are so very lucky that I’m in love with you and willing to overlook your moments of stupidity. And also that I’m young enough that I still listen to my dick. There’s a bed in the adjoining room, Noctis. Because it’s a bedroom. Your bedroom. Bedrooms are typically secluded locations.”

“Right. So various and sundry carnal acts?” Noctis asked.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed.

“Is this you joyful? Because you look kind of like you always look,” Noctis pointed out.

“Perhaps if you follow me, you’ll find out,” Ignis said with a smirk. He sauntered away with a sway to his hips that had to be intentional.

Noctis wasn’t about to pass up that kind of opportunity.


End file.
